Various ring tones, from which the user can select the one desired, have usually been saved in the memory of the mobile phone by the manufacturer. Most mobile phones include the possibility of associating the phone numbers saved in the electronic phone memo of the mobile phone with a distinctive ring tone for each phone number or group of numbers. So the recipient of the call can identify the caller or the group at once on the basis of the ring tone.
In addition to the ring tones that are already saved in the phone, it is possible to order more different ring tones to the mobile phone. Ordering ring tones takes place by sending an order message to a service provider producing ring tones, after which the service provider sends the ring tone to the orderer's mobile phone as a text message. Although there is a large number of service providers offering ring tones, it is often difficult to find an individual and really distinctive ring tone. In addition, the service providers usually charge for the ring tones ordered from them.
The user of a mobile phone can also compose an individual piece of music and save it as the ring tone of the mobile phone. However, composing a ring tone of one's own is difficult and requires musical skill and experience from the user of the phone. In addition, for composing a ring tone of one's own, the user of the phone must have an application program suited for the purpose.
Some mobile phones also have audio recording capability. Then the user of the phone can record the desired tone in the memory of the mobile phone and set it as the ring tone of the phone. In addition, the phone memos of some mobile phones provide the possibility of adding an image or graphical animation in connection with the cell phone number of a person or a group, in which case the image or graphical animation appears on the display of the phone when the person or member of the group in question calls. So, using this combination, it is possible to create a call identifier including image and sound in mobile phones. However, this requires combining measures performed separately by the user of the phone.
In addition, the call identifier obtained as a result of combining images and audio files formed separately often has a clumsy appearance and no personal touch.